Hurt: Ginny's POV
by girlxflipped
Summary: Ginny remembers how her life spun out of control, and how only Draco was there to put it back on track. He said he had changed, but she didn’t believe him until it was too late.


Hurt 

**Authors Note: This is a short little one-shot/song-fic that I wrote to the song Hurt by Christina Aguilera. It is Ginny and Draco (one of my new favorite couples). Enjoy and review :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Hurt by Christina Aguilera. But I do own the plot of this story.**

**Summary: Ginny remembers how her life spun out of control, and how only Draco was there to put it back on track. He said he had changed, but she didn't believe him until it was too late.**

**--**

**Hurt**

**--**

I always knew he meant it, I always knew but I never believed. I think that was my problem, not believing someone can change. Actually, I don't think anyone believed he changed, because he was famous for it. That drastic change made him a liar to most people, a liar who told only the truth. He was telling the truth from the start, trying to get people to realize that he wasn't lying, that he really had changed. He was so different, yet, he was the same, no one could trust him, and I know I didn't. But I know now that he changed, I know now that he was telling the truth… but I guess I was a little late. Let me start from the beginning.

--

I was sitting in the library, it was that time of year where all students study as hard as they can, because, well, the finals were coming up and no one wanted to fail those. So I was studying Charms, and then I saw him stagger in. He looked so confused, so lonely, so sad… and, well, so drunk. It was obvious by the way he walked and how his eyes glazed over. He was pretty beat up too, his cheek had a bruise on it and his shoulder was bleeding pretty badly. So I put aside our differences and all the controversy and walked over to help him. He had fallen behind one of the bookshelves and was now muttering to himself, I think it was something about his father. I walked over cautiously, making sure I didn't make him nervous. I tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up at me, his eyes filled with hope. I looked back down at him, I couldn't help but smile, it was like he was a child, so scared, so nervous, thinking that he was going to do something wrong.

"Draco, are you alright?" I asked, still cautious of his child-like state. He looked back down at the ground again and I noticed his ankle was bleeding also. He didn't answer me at first, I was afraid that he was lying, not talking to me because I am a Weasley, and apparently, I am a blood traitor. But he looked back up, right into my eyes. I felt, at that moment, my heart jump, and another smile came to my lips.

"G-Ginny?" He asked, looking around the library like something was going to jump out at him and attack. I nodded and his eyes shined brighter then I thought possible.

"I-I think I need some h-help." He said looking back down on the ground. For the first time I realized that he was human, that he had issues, and I smiled, yet again, because he had asked _me _for help. I know it was because I was the only one there, or because he was really scared and he actually needed help bad, but I still felt good. I placed my hand gently on his shoulder, not wanting to hurt him, he flinched a little bit, but I ignored it.

"What do you need Draco?" I asked in the most soothing voice I could find. I didn't want to be too loud incase I attracted attention. He looked back up at me again, I wished he would just look down or look up, it was making me dizzy. But I couldn't stay mad because his eyes were pleading.

"The war is starting." He said, he was serious, I could tell. I couldn't panic, though I was scared out of my mind. I didn't want this to happen. I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds then opened them once more.

"H-how do you know?" I asked, I was shaking, I could tell, but I had to keep myself calm. If I wasn't strong then I would never be. He closed his eyes too, obviously he was just as scared as I was, but I didn't dare ask. He opened them and looked me square in the eyes again, and my heart leapt, but I had to push my hormones out of the way.

"I was there- when he said it, when he declared it." Draco said still looking me in the eye. Then he looked down at his ankle and tried to wipe away some of the blood. I looked at him and sat down beside him. He looked at me and I could swear I saw him smile, a genuine smile.

"I'm on your side," He told me. I was shocked; I always thought he would follow in his daddy's footsteps. But he looked serious, I couldn't question him, it wouldn't be nice. He smiled a little then continued, "I just came from telling my father, h-he got so angry, then he hurt me and I got s-so mad so I k-killed him. The dark lord knew at that moment I was sincere. I am on the good side, and I will always be on the good side."

At that moment I knew he couldn't be drunk, he didn't sound it, he must just be scared. How could I have been so stupid not to see it, he isn't drunk at all, he's terrified. My heart grew lighter, I started to clue in that he was telling the truth at that moment, but I couldn't be too sure. I looked into his eyes this time, looking for comfort, I was so scared.

"D-Draco, what's going to happen?" I asked, still trying not to cry. I could probably have answered my own question, we fight, but I didn't want it to be true. I don't want a war, I don't like violence, and I don't like losing people. I have no choice though; I need to go to war, to fight for life.

"We fight." Draco said. He stood up, limping slightly, and offered me his hand. I took it and he helped me up. We walked out of the library together. He decided he wanted to walk me up to the portrait hole. Once we were there he did something I will never forget. He leaned towards me and his lips pecked my cheek.

"See you on the flip-side Gin." He said before walking away, leaving me shocked and confused.

--

A month after that encounter we went to war. We marched down the streets, wands in hand, and attacked. The war was a blur of different coloured lights. All I could hear was the yelling of spells, the screaming in pain, and all I could see was the falling of bodies. I felt as though nothing could hit me, only about 6 people from Hogwarts had died. I felt as if we were going to win, that was, until my world came crashing down on me. I heard the scream of the killing curse and I looked beside me, my older brother Ron had jumped in front of me so I wouldn't die. I felt so helpless, everything disappeared as I hugged his body close and cried. He was more then my brother, he was my friend, and he had died saving _my _life. I was so lost in thought that I only realized where I was when I felt the tugging of my arm and the grip of my brother loosening. I didn't want to leave him, not here. I then heard the voice of the person grabbing me, the person I hadn't seen since that fateful night at the library. I looked him in the eye and that familiar heart jump came back.

"I-I don't want to leave him Draco. I can't leave him." I cried. He pulled me close and stoked my hair, calming me down. After five minutes or so he pulled away and swooped Ron's body over his shoulder.

"Come with me Ginny, I am taking you and your brother's body to safety." Draco said leading me through the crowd of people. He led me away from the screaming and the crying. He led me to a huge building that had silver gates, the letter _M _on them. I knew where we were, the Malfoy Manner.

"Um… Draco, are you really sure this is the safest place to be, I mean, doesn't your family still live here?" I asked. I was nervous really, to be in a huge house all alone with only my dead brother and Draco by my side. What if I got lost, what are we going to do with Ron's body? At this point I had just realized I was sobbing into Draco's shoulder again. He was stroking my hair and hugging me tightly. He let me go and led me up what felt like 1 million stairs until we reached a large door. He opened it, revealing a large room, with a green king sized bed. It had to have been his room; there was no doubt about it. I walked over and sat on his bed, I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Ginny, you'll be safe here. This is my room, the door locks, it can't be opened unless you or I try to, it is safe, no one can get into the windows or break through the walls." Draco said placing his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, smiling the best I could, but I still had a lot of doubt. I couldn't stay here and be safe while my friends could be dying. I was scared, to tell the truth, I couldn't make anything make sense.

"D-Draco." I said, my voice shaky in fear. "What happens if-if you are wrong, what if it isn't safe?" I asked, looking at him, my eyes full of fear. He smiled a little, and then sat down beside me.

"If anyone tries to hurt you I will personally shove my foot somewhere very uncomfortable." Draco said with a smile. I smiled, he really cared. My heart told me he was telling the truth, like it had many times before, but my mind told me not to trust him, it told me to lock up my feelings and ignore the sensation in my heart. Me, being myself, decided to follow my mind, it seemed much safer. My mind seemed to lead me to less heartbreak, and at the moment, that was just what I needed. Because, besides losing my brother, if I lost Draco too, I wouldn't have a reason to live.

"Draco." I sniffed. "What are we going to do with Ron?" I had wanted to ask this from the very beginning, but I was in shock. I looked up at him, I knew I must have looked helpless, sad, pathetic, but my brother had just died trying to save me, how else was I suppose to be? It was like going back to my childhood, like when I broke that lamp mum had and Ron took the blame, I was so thankful then, I wanted him to. He was always looking after me, Ron, he always was, and it was just then that I didn't want him to, because he had a duty in the world… and I had nothing. Luckily for me though, Harry and Hermione lived through the war.

"After the war, we'll give him a proper funeral." Draco said. The war lasted only a couple more weeks, Harry killed Voldemort and it ended in a snap, for most of his followers were too afraid to carry on. We gave Ron a proper funeral, it was very touching. Harry made a speech about how they were best mates and he would never forget him, Hermione said something, though, I could barely hear her through my sobbing. The fact that the two gave a speech didn't shock me, what did though, was that Draco sat beside me for the whole thing, and comforted me. One war did continue though, the war between my heart and my mind, but this time, my heart was winning. I wanted so much to be with Draco, I forgot about all of the madness going on, and put my head on him shoulder. He softly kissed my head.

"Gin, are you going to be alright?" Draco had asked me when we left the building and I was getting into a cab that would take me home. "I could come with you, stay with you for a while, just to make sure you're alright." He said. Now, any sane person would say no, because he is Draco Malfoy and he is evil and blah blah blah.

"Yeah, that would be nice, thanks." I said. He got into the cab beside me and we sat in silence as it took us back to what was left of the burrow. I hadn't a clue that the war had done this to my home. I quickly ran out of the cab and looked around the random wood pieces and the ash. I looked where my room used to be, all I could see was a mess of ash. I was about to go back to the cab when something caught my eye. It was a picture, the one of my family in Egypt. My eyes started to water as I saw Ron, he was hugging me. I felt a hand on my back, I turned to see Draco standing there, he looked at the picture, then at me, and he held me close again. I never wanted to let go; it felt do right in his arms. He took me back to the cab, and I saw an owl sitting on the roof, it had a letter. I took it and opened it, it was from my mom and dad.

_Ginny, _

_As you can probably see our home was ruined during the war. If you wish to find us we are staying with the Grangers. You don't need to come home if you don't wish to, but it's a tough time and we'd love to see you. _

_Love, Mum and Dad. _

I re-read the letter about five times and then I got back in the cab and it drove us to the Grangers. I wasn't planning on staying there too long; I just wanted to see my family, or what was left of it. I couldn't handle being with them for more then a day, with Ron being gone it wasn't the same, I didn't belong there, not with them, Ron was my other half. So I sent an owl to Draco, asking if I could stay with him, I didn't expect him to let me, but I received an owl an hour later saying to apparate right over. When I arrived I saw he had made a room for me, it was right beside his. I placed the things I had brought with me on the bed. The room was much too big for just me. I found that in the weeks following this, I would creep to his room and bunk with him. After about a month, he set up a bed in his room for me, though I would sometimes still go into his. Nothing happened when I would do this, all he would do is smile and make room for me. But one night, when I crept into his bed, he looked at me curiously.

"Ginny, this is the 4th time this week that you have come to sleep with me, why do you do it?" Draco asked me. My only explanation was that I was scared, or that I kept seeing my brother die for me. If I told him this, though, would he look upon me as a coward? A burden? I didn't want him to see me that way, because he was the only one I had.

"Because, Draco, I-I keep seeing Ron-" This was all I had said, and he cut me off, by pulling me close and kissing my head. He looked down at me with a reassuring smile. From then on, every night, when I would go into his bed, he would hold me close, until the morning light would shine. Then he would get up and make me breakfast. I believed he had changed, I knew he had changed, I was experiencing it first handedly, but I wouldn't let myself get attached, and by not doing that, I ruined everything.

I was standing in the living room, looking through the large glass windows. He had come home, and came up to me. He had flowers in his hands, and wine in the other. He set the wine on the table, and the flowers in a vase .I looked at him curiously, what was all of this?

"Ginny, today, we celebrate, because it is your birthday." He said to me. It was my birthday? I had forgotten it was, I can be so stupid sometimes. He walked out of the room and soon came back with a large cake, which contained 17 candles. He sat me down at the table and I blew them out. He set some dinner in front of us and we ate in silence, and then we ate the cake in silence. After dinner I started to clear away the dishes, but he walked up to me, took the plates out of my arms, and put them back onto the table. He then put his arms around my waist. I bit my lip, for I knew what was coming.

"Happy 17th birthday Ginny." Draco smiled, and then he put my hands around his neck and leaned his face towards mine. Before our lips could meet though, I placed my hand in the way. He moved my hand and our lips met, he was kissing me passionately, but I pushed away. I didn't know what had come over me, but I couldn't kiss him. He let go of me and backed a couple of steps away.

"What was that Ginny?" He asked. I didn't know if I could speak, it was like my lips were glued together. My eyes were filling with tears because he was mad, and I had caused it. I didn't want to say anything to him, I didn't want to upset him, but before I could stop myself…

"I don't know if I can trust you." I blurted it out. I put my hand to my mouth so quickly I think I may have made my lip bleed. He just looked at me, his face blank, but when I looked into his eyes I knew I had hurt him, I knew it, and that hurt me.

"Why the bloody-hell not?" He asked. He was outraged; I think I might have ruined him in that moment. A tear ran down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. This seemed to make him even matter. "Oh, don't you cry you ungrateful little bitch!" He yelled. My mind came back when he sad that, and I knew I was wrong, that I was really, really wrong. Draco Malfoy couldn't have changed. His face grew sad, and he tried to hold me, he looked sorry. I slapped his hand away.

"I knew it!" I screamed loudly. "I knew I was wrong to trust you! You have just showed me you haven't changed, you showed me! You even got me to trust you." I shook my head, how could I have been so stupid? He reached his arm out for me, muttering something along the lines of. "I am so so so so sorry, Ginny, please calm down, I have changed, I really have." Actually, that's exactly what he said. And I slapped him.

"I never want to see you again Malfoy, and if you come near me I-I'll call Fred and George and let them have you!" I screamed, tears now running down my face, blinding me. I heard him shout after me, though I couldn't make out the words. I just ran and ran and ran, until I reached the Granger's.

About a week or two after this happened, I received a letter. It was from Harry, he worked at the ministry. He said I should go to the ministry quickly, there was something I should see. When I arrived there, he was waiting in the lobby, his face looked troubled. He led me down a long corridor, then opened a very large door. The room was cold, and in the center, there was a table. On the table lied the body of Draco Malfoy. No, he couldn't me… dead? Harry handed me a paper, he said it was found at the scene.

_Ginny, my darling,_

_I cannot describe how you make me feel in words. I love you, which is why I did this. Without you, there is no reason for me to exist. So I just thought I'd let you know that I had changed, or I thought I had, and that I love you, which is why it is so hard of my to do this. Goodbye my one and only love._

_Draco Malfoy. _

Harry then told me they had found his body early that morning; he had committed suicide, because I didn't believe he had changed. I fell to the ground, sobbing my heart out. I looked back up at his body, and kissed one of his cold cheeks. "I love you to Draco." I muttered so quietly so no one could here me.

--

So like I said, Draco Malfoy had changed, and it was all for the better. But, I guess I was just a little too late…

**A/N: Oh my, I didn't know how sad this was going to be until I wrote it. So sorry if I have made anyone cry, it wasn't really my intention. So please review. Thanks muchly.**


End file.
